A New Hope
by Goodbye is my Second Chance
Summary: Ann is looking for happiness away from home,and maybe in the wrong place. Instead of happiness in a friend, she seeks out a group of murderous children.Will she join this path of evil and destruction or return home to her sister?Time's running out.Read on


Another fight broke out in the Warner household, on Lovell Dr. Although, it may not have been a happy day for the Warner's, it seemed sunny and bright for the rest of Allentown, PA. If only, they can take a step into this poor, and broken family; might they see, "not every family is perfect."

"That bitch across the street copied my window again!" Mrs. Warner complained.

She continued to fancy up her windows, hoping to better herself; maybe seeming more creative than the copy-cat across the street. Mr. Warner just rolled his eyes, and continued to watch the football game that was on. The Giants and the Steelers were playing, but, then again no one cared other than Mr. Warner.

"That's good, John. Just keep watching that game of yours. I'll clean this house myself."

Mrs. Warner slammed the Pledge can on the dining room table, and stormed off into the kitchen to get a rag.

"Oh, be quiet Karen. All you do is complain and clean, is that all you're good at?"

Ann and Lynn sat upstairs in the back bedroom, listening to everything that was going on. Lynn tried calming down her 11 month younger sister, Ann, before she got up and ran downstairs to add heat to the already growing fire of an argument, like she usually does.

Ann is very outspoken and tends to think she has anger problems, which she probablly does. The arguments that occur in their house everyday for no reason at all, don't help much. Lynn on the other hand, is very quiet and tends to bottle up her emotions, which is probablly not a good thing; it just ends up eating at her insides. But, atleast she doesn't get in trouble for it.

"Calm down, Ann. Let them go. You going down there and yelling, isn't going to help anything."

Ann wiped her eyes on the arm of her sleeve, and laid back on Lynn's bed.

"Lynn, I can't take it anymore. You're 18 in a few months, and I'm just going to be turning 17. I can't even leave home yet."

Lynn pushed back the strands of blonde hair out of her younger sister's blue eyes. She cracked a fair but weak smile.

"I understand, Ann. I hate it here, too. But, imagine how dad feels. He's killing inside, and he's stuck here."

Lynn let out a long sigh. She picked up their middle school yearbook and ruffled through the pages. A frown broke out on Ann's face.

"Lynn, I can't stay here anymore. I have to run away."

Lynn's head shot up. Tears started forming at the rims of her muddy eyes. All she got out of her mouth was one word, "no".

"Lynn, I have to go. I can't stay here, I'm a mess inside."

Lynn couldn't help but cry for her sister.

"Where are you going to go?"

Ann stood up and paced the floor. She tried to think of the old farm town she heard her dad talking about over breakfast one morning. As usual mom was ignoring what her dad was saying, Ann wasn't listening either unfortunately, she had been playing with her food. She did however hear the name Gatlin come up. The place where this cult of children worshipped some "god" and murdered their parents.

"Gatlin," Ann answered.

Lynn scoffed at her sister's crazy idea. She did have a few wacky ideas, but this was by far the wackiest.

"Gatlin? Are you insane? I know you're angry with mom and dad, but you can't go there. You know that place's history."

Ann grabbed her sister's hand and looked into her eyes. She can see the pain and suffering deep in her irises.

"I know, but it's my only option. You could always come with me. You hate it here as much as I do, and you have wheels."

Lynn started to laugh an hysterical laugh, and wiped her eyes. Ann's eyebrows furrowed.

"Ann, I don't want to go there, those kids are psycho."

"Lynn, we have to. I know those kids are a little off there rock, but you know we can't stay here. This place is even more screwed up than there. Please, Lynn, do this for me."

Lynn saw the plead in her Ann's eyes, but couldn't give in.

"I'm sorry, Ann. I can't. I have to stay for dad."

Ann started to cry even harder than before.

"Fine. But, I'm still going to leave. I love you with all my heart. Tell dad I love him, too."

She hugged her sister, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lynn started to sob.

"Alright, be careful. I love you, Ann. I know at times I may not show it, but I do, with all my heart and more."

"I know, Lynn. I'll keep in touch, I'll text you every now and then until I get there."

Lynn nodded her head, and followed Ann to her room down the hall. Ann grabbed her already packed bag under her bed, and disappeared out her window, and to the bus station.


End file.
